Trouble before high tides
by Blue Roran
Summary: Arethena and the other 1st years arive at hogwarts and all they want to do is meet Harry potter. R
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey, i wrote this storie 4 harry potter, its only my 2nd storie and teh first about Hp, please R&r, thank u.

Oh, and I don't own Hp or any of the characters over than the ones i made up.

**Chapter One**

It was Arethena's first day at Hogwarts. It was a horrible evening for a boat ride across the lake. A strong south-westerly gale hammered the train as Arethena looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express thru bright blue orbs, she brushed her golden blonde haire away from her beautiful face and pressed a crease into her brand new robes as she fought about what Hogwarts would be like.

"I hope we don't have to go across the lake in boats" a chubby first year boy named Jabnark said.

"I'm sure they won't make us, not in this whether" another student confidently replied.

Arethena listened to the gentle chatter around while she steered out at the flickering flame-lit lanterns and the bright wand-tips in the dark evening air, the window was beginning to fog up under her breath giving them all a slightly spooky appeal, like looking at far-away lighthouses after being at sea for years. Arethena didn't care how she got to Hogwarts, she just wanted to get to there.

Soon the train pulled up at the Hogmead station and all the students started to get out of the train.

"WHERES MY RAT!" someone screamed over the rumbling mumble of the other students.

"YOU STEPED ON MY FOOT" and other such announcements were randomly cooled out.

Then a big voice shouted "firs yers lin oop ov tir fo te bots"

"I guess we do have to go in the boats" Arethena said to Jabnark as they lined up for there turn to get in a boat.

As they waited Arethena looked around to see if she could spot Harry Potter, he was her personal hero and she really wanted to meet him but wasn't sure what he looked like so she was trying to examine every boys face WHO WORE GLASSES. Harry Was starting second year so Arethena wouldn;'t see him in the boats but hoped to see him in the great hall, or even better be in his house.

Arethena got in a boat, the boat was brown and wooden with two paddles that paddled themselves, Jabnark, Ethan, Lilandra (who was rather stunning), Rhayne, Kira, Collin Creevy, Jack, Ginny, Luna LOvgood, Robbie McEwen and Johnny Weir. The boat jerked forward and started to move across the lake. Jack looked comfortable in the boat sitting next to Johnny Weir.

"I herd that there is a giant squid living in the lake" Creevy said.

"yea there is" Ethan said "my older sister said that some of the students sometimes feed it"

"I want to see the squid" Creevy moaned

"I think it's too dark and stormy, its probably in bed" Rhayne said

"I need to see the squid" Creevy complained as he leaned out over the side of the boat making it tip slightly to that side.

"HEY" Rhayne cried as she clung to the other side of the boat

"SQUIIIIIIIID" Creevy cried as he leaned so far over that his nose touched the water "SQUIIIIIIIDY- SQUIIIIIID I WANT TO MEET YOU"

"Ok" said Arethena and pushed him out of the boat into the water.

Creevy screamed and splashed about until Hagrids boat came up beside him "Oi, yer no sposed ta be in te watr, git in eir ya sillay git" and he halled Creevy out of the water and into his boat, there was room because Hagrid was the only one in the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well heres the next chap but not many ppl seem to read this storie

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the ride to the castle shore was uneventful. They got out of the boat and walked up to the door, and went thru into the entrance hall. The other student were already seated in the GREAT HALL. There were candles lining the wall and Arethena could see more floating around in the midair in side the Graet Hall so that she could see the night sky far above on the domed roof. Magonigal gave her quick speech about what to expect when the sorting hat was placed on t here heads and then led them through the doors and up to the stall in front of the podium with the teacher table on top of it. They lisened to the sorting hat song. When it was Arethenas tern she looked at the Gryffindor table to see if she could see Harry sitting there, but she could not, she frowned and sat on the stall to be sorted. Arethena wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Hmmmm" the sorting hat said inside Arethenas head "you are going to be a powerful wizard, I can tell. But what house should you go in so that you can really shine. HMMMM"

"I want to be in Gryffindor" Arethena fought to the hat

"Hmmmmm. Gryffindor. Yes. Gryffindor would be good. But so would Ravnclaw. Or Slitherin. Or even Hufflepuff. I should think you would do excellently in any house I put you in"

"Oh" fought Arethena "then if it doesn't matter which one I go in can I be put in Gryffindor please"

"Hmmm. Gryffindor. Yes. But it might be a bit easy" said the hat, then the sorting hat shouted "SECOND YEAR GRYFFINDOR" so that everyone could hair. Eveyone gasped and started to wisper. Mahonigal took the hat from Arethenas head and said "quick, get to the Gryffindor table and we will sort this out with Dumbledor after the feast" Arethena's stomach tied itself it knots as she fought she had done wrong. She quickly walked over to the table but didn't no where to sit, should she sit with the first years or with the second years, all the students were glaring at her as she tried to find a seat. "Sit with us" said two red heared boys who looked identical and older than both first and second year, but she did sit with them as they seemed to be the only friendly faces in the entire hall.

"soooo" the boys said as they gave each other significant looks "your a trouble maker already, huh, can't even be put in a house without creating problems" and then they both gave a mischievous grin

Arethena had no answer to that, she just smiled.


End file.
